


【底特律變人】國王之心

by Zoe7027



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe7027/pseuds/Zoe7027
Summary: 【底特律變人】國王之心#警探組，國王漢克X巫師康納#傻白甜文（吧）





	【底特律變人】國王之心

偶然從女僕那裡拿到傳單時，漢克的內心是崩潰的。他怒氣沖沖在寢宮招集了兩個心腹，把可憐的破紙扔到兩個一臉冷漠單膝跪在床前的男人大聲詢問，

“這他媽的什麼鬼東西？！”  
“宣傳單啊。”  
沉默幾秒後，氣人第一的囂張騎士蓋文滿臉不在乎的回應道，晃動的上半身顯得毫無敬意，”咱們很多年沒辦化妝舞會了，辦一個不好嗎？”

“所以現在辦活動都沒必要跟我商量了？上面還有老子的照片說什麼國王舉辦的？！老子再糊塗也不記得啥時同意了什麼狗屁的舞會申請許可！”  
看著上面過度修圖把自己硬生生P成了個沒有皺紋、白到反光的大帥逼，他都快窒息了，國王帶頭當騙子成什麼樣？何況國民誰不知道他本人什麼德性？

“請不要激動。”騎士團長艾倫突然開口，抬頭平靜的直視他的眼睛，“您應該都知道我們為什麼這樣做，請不要讓我們說出來。”  
連著兩個請讓漢克啞口無言，對方故作悲痛的摀住胸口乘勝追擊，“不，我想我還是得代表全體國民向您進言──每一位尊敬您的人都希望您找到幸福，並、讓皇后為我國誕下皇子。喔，皇女也沒有問題，女性治理者也是非常可以接受的。”  
唯一一個騎士團長也不正常了，很好，漢克捶著胸口，覺得自己遲早有天會死於心臟病。被心腹氣死這種鬼事或許史無前例。

“天啊老傢伙！你就別這麼急著反對嘛！”蓋文像是按耐不住了蹦起身，不知從哪變出了長長的卷軸一甩，牛皮紙在地毯上瘋狂延伸甚至抵上了門。他清了清嗓子故作正經，“我們放出了消息以後這麼多人來應徵、不對、來參加耶。上至年輕公主下至美麗村姑，還有很多國外的優質妹子……還有男的我靠這麼重口！咳、嗯嗯、不過挺好不是嗎？我看你連自己是不是個雙都搞不清楚吧？”

"三十六歲童貞好像很懂。"不在乎對方的挑釁，漢克看也沒看他一眼，"事情都搞成這樣我當然會去，人都邀請了難不成取消？"  
"賢明的判斷，陛下。"艾倫按著蓋文的頭往下壓，即使已經被漢克看到他抖動的唇角。漢克突然覺得自己像個嫁不出去被逼婚的大齡女子，莫名其妙的被憐憫了。而事實上這也是明擺著的大型聯姻現場，這種情況下跑掉老臉真的沒地方擺了。

 

漢克自認不是觀念保守的人，過去也拒絕過許多女人甚至男人（看吧他的接受度很大的）。理由很簡單就是"沒有興趣"，就算對方再美也一樣。他像動物順從自己的直覺看人──絕對不是外貌協會，而是通常人在判定對別人有沒有興趣、合不合得來時第一眼的結果都相當準確。自己就是屬於這種類型的，曾經無視直覺嘗試交往結局也就那個樣子，分了。歷練讓他對自己的眼光相當有自信，時至今日依然沒有遇到有興趣的對象。  
也許聽著很不可思議，但有的人一生都不會遇到投緣的人，哪怕是閱人無數的王也有身邊不存在皇后的案例。

舞會的日子眨眼間就到了，漢克換上許久沒穿華服來到會場，人們的目光很快集中到他的身上。他扯著嘴角說完開場白就跑下台吃東西去了，至少裝作在吃飯很少人會不識相的打擾。  
國王百般聊賴的靠在角落的賓客椅上，把紅酒當啤酒一杯杯的喝，偶爾抓一小片起司塞進嘴裡，要不是大家都知道他的身分護衛大概要來趕人了——直白點說像個亂入婚禮會場來吃免錢餐點的，還不識相的只挑酒喝，有種吃飽喝足就會自己離開的感覺。  
但賓客早就知道這位國王的性格，依然積極的找話向他聊，從稱讚他的帥氣到讚美國家的好話一個也不少。最後漢克覺得賴在位子上裝死也不是辦法，乾脆起身到舞池邊緣晃。  
年輕人的舞姿還是很好看的。他捧著酒杯看人們忘情的跳舞，仔細觀察每位在舞池中間的男男女女。擁有異瞳的、身材火辣的、華服濃妝的……每個人都很好看，然而除了好看他沒有更多感想。

"扣。"  
有什麼重物落地的聲響。

漢克回過神來四處查看，沒幾下便發現他的右側憑空出現了一支高跟鞋。  
紫色高跟鞋的兩側鑲了密集的水晶，淡色線條繞著水晶勾勒出幾個精細的圖騰，整支鞋都是半透明的，如果人的腳塞在裡面肯定會透出些微肉色。  
鞋子像是感應到他的視線，用鞋跟點了點地板，隨即踩著地轉了一圈將鞋尖指向某個地方。漢克抬頭順著方向看過去，遠遠的沙發椅上突然出現了一個人。

那人的腳上正套著缺失的另一支鞋。

漢克差點摔了酒杯，他非常確定剛剛那裡什麼也沒有，連那張沙發也不存在。左看看右看看居然沒人注意到這邊，還有幾個賓客東張西望著在遠處找他，像他們之間產生了隱形牆。  
這不尋常。摸了摸懷中護身的小刀還在，漢克仔細打量這位不速之客。他穿著黑色長袍，刺眼的燈光也無法穿透其中，鼻梁下方的臉都隱藏在面紗之下，只露出一雙蜜色的靈動大眼。  
不請自來的巫師。性別還不明白，但穿這樣是女的吧。酒喝多了看不大清楚。

"你是誰？"  
漢克有點後悔自己沒好好看參加名單，現在根本叫不出眼前這個人的名字。來人聞言緩緩起身，用指尖點了下沙發，其他雜音瞬間消失，那張沙發也變為沙子落到地面不見了。他提著衣擺向漢克一個優雅鞠躬，弄的國王不知道該做何反應。  
在他們對視幾秒後，巫師突然轉頭往走廊狂奔。

"喂！給我站住！！"  
這什麼莫名奇妙的展開？  
身體還沒反應過來，旁邊的高跟鞋就像隻瘋狗撲上來猛撞他的膝窩，像在催促他快點去追。  
"別撞了小混帳！知道你鞋跟多高嗎？！"  
避免這個成精的傢伙繼續做亂，漢克一把抓起這支不安分的高跟鞋追了上去。奇怪的是剛被抓到鞋子突然乖了，安分的被握著還蹭手撒嬌，讓漢克起了一身雞皮疙瘩。  
高跟鞋碰地的脆響有一下沒一下的引導著他，漢克想起巫師的一腳是裸著的，這麼狂奔沒有因為高低差摔倒就算了，腳底不會被碎石刮花嗎？這巫師哪裡有問題不用飛的？！  
而且，這輩子沒見過這麼會跑的巫師！  
他一直以為巫師的體力都很差，沒想到對方跑起來風一樣快，他跑的要斷氣了對方才拐進一間許久無人使用的小房間。等呼吸頻率恢復正常，他才踏著不太穩的步伐推開石門。

房間裡沒有什麼精心準備的幻術空間、陷阱，真的只是間空蕩蕩的石屋。巫師坐在唯一一個可以看到外面的拱形窗沿上，月光被擋在他的背後照不進來，讓他的身體像被一圈神聖的白光包圍一樣。

"陛下，晚上好。"

聲音和身形都讓漢克認清了事實——這人是男的。  
在巫師男女比例零點五比九點五的情況下，人們都說遇到男巫的機率比遇上龍族還低，而男巫比女巫更加危險。他們不只容貌精緻的更勝女子，法術能力也是，殺人毫不猶豫。  
但此刻漢克的好奇心勝過了警覺和恐懼，何況對方若要他的命他早就死了。他微微瞇起眼看著男子，"你是個男巫。"

"是的。"巫師頷首，兩手放到耳邊揭起薄紗。"很抱歉這麼晚才報上姓名，我是一名男巫，名為康納。陛下，我不會傷害您。"

驚艷？興奮？悸動？  
不，那些形容詞都不足以形容這種奇妙的感覺。漢克看著幾縷棕色的頭髮緩慢的垂到康納額前，還有經過造物主精雕細琢刻印出的五官。很明顯是男人，但看著讓他心裡一動。  
這種感覺不妙。老天，這是你第一次看到這個人，漢克，清醒點。對了，問個話吧。

"為什麼要來這裡？"  
據他所知，巫師遠離塵世埋首研究，對於同是人類、其他麻瓜的死活毫不關心。康納不自在的別開了視線，又把頭扭回來，撅著嘴對他手上的東西勾了勾手指。  
當漢克反應過來想把鞋子甩掉已經來不及了，手裡的高跟鞋像火箭一樣拖著他往前衝，他一個重心不穩就摔在對方的懷裡，身高讓他的額頭差點碰在弧形的石磚上，被康納的手推了回去。他還來不及掙開，男巫扯著漢克的衣襟把他拉到面前，低聲說道，

"我來取走我的東西。"

漢克睜大了雙眼，對方的瞳孔深處跳動紫光，他像被梅杜莎之眼注視而無法移動。康納輕撫他的胸口，但很快的又把手收了回去，在漢克的視線死角不知收起什麼東西。  
"謝謝您，陛下。"  
康納勾起嘴角，拉著漢克在窗沿維持糟糕而危險的姿勢用膝蓋蹭了一下他的胯下，一反方才的純良模樣，"最後……麻煩您幫我穿上高跟鞋吧。"  
"你……？！"  
嘴巴還能動，但什麼也說不出口。  
漢克只是眼睜睜的看著康納將大腿曲起、把腳摺疊在胸前，扯過他的手腕發狠朝手背啃了一口，隨後他的手不受控制的捧起男人赤裸、浮著血管的腳踝將高跟鞋套上。他們的身體已經一半都掛在窗外，在夜空中扭曲的懸掛著，能不摔下去肯定是這傢伙施了手腳。漢克不敢往下看，只能直視康納的臉——或者說，其實是他自己想——他這輩子都沒有這麼接近過一個交往對象。  
由於他的抵抗穿鞋的過程不太順利，漢克看到對方的腳掌肉被硬梆梆的鞋緣擠壓著，皮膚底下的血色若隱若現，這情況彷彿是他蓄意調戲對方一樣。摩擦帶起的麻癢讓康納的耳尖泛紅，瞪了他一眼才自己把腳插進去，隨即踩著他的胸口把他踹開。  
力道很輕，漢克甚至能感覺自己後倒的那刻被隱形的軟墊子接住了。

謝天謝地，他終於鬆手了。  
漢克搖搖晃晃的後退幾步，晃了晃腦袋，明明被糊了一臉夜風他卻感覺自己的心臟跳的該死的快，臉上滾燙。他定神抬頭想再看一次康納，但——

"等下！！康納！！"  
他反射性的衝到窗沿伸出留下整齊牙印的手，卻來不及抓住康納。男巫再次掩上面紗，一個後仰往城堡外落下，化為一陣紫霧消失。

"我會再來的。也許。"

康納的聲音模模糊糊的在他的腦海裡響起，很快便像泡沫破碎，留下讓人心癢難耐的水漬。

漢克愣愣的看著空氣發呆許久才突然感覺手上好像握著什麼。  
攤開手掌，是一罐小小的綠色乳液。瓶身上貼著標籤：萬能外用藥膏。

 

TBC


End file.
